During emergencies address displays identify locations for physicians, firemen and police. They also identify locations for visitors, delivery men and repairmen where services and deliveries are to be made. One requirement of an address panel is legibility for pedestrians and drivers of vehicles. Another requirement is a clear, unobstructed views beyond objects such as bushes and trees.
One deficiency of current address panels is that letters and numbers are not legible or visible during overcast, evening and night hours. Poor legibility and visibility can delay deliveries and interfere with responses to medical, fire, crime and police emergencies.
Illuminated address panels exist in the art. Although they provide important benefits, they are not widely used because they are expensive, difficult to install and require a reliable, uninterrupted power source.